Repeater/parts
Parts Body Magazine Barrel Action Sight Accessory Unlike other parts, the accessory part does not have a consistent effect on a weapon's attributes: some accessories boost tech, some alter recoil reduction, some diminish damage. Most accessories grant a special property to the weapon, such as elemental damage or melee behavior, beyond mere attribute modification; furthermore, almost all accessories make their weapon eligible for a special name prefix or title describing the weapon's altered behavior, such as "Vitriolic" or "Lacerator." Most accessories are easy to differentiate visually. They always appear under the barrel, in front of the trigger guard. If the repeater has , or the accessory is melee, the accessory may project slightly beyond the end of the barrel. Like the stock and the sight, an accessory may or may not be present on any given repeater. No more than a single accessory may be present on a single weapon, which is why the game will never spawn a Detonating Lacerator or a legendary Fanged Gemini. Melee accessories There are two possible melee accessories, and . Each appears are a large quarter-circle blade somewhat resembling a mezzeluna, protruding beyond the end of even the longest barrel. A melee accessory dramatically improves melee damage while the pistol is wielded, at the expense of slower strikes (the animation takes a little more time to recover between strikes). The melee accessory appears in in two varieties, offering 100% and 200% additional damage. The first level makes the weapon eligible for the "Fanged" prefix, while the second makes it eligible for the "Lacerator" title. The two levels are not otherwise visually distinguishable. Machine pistols can only receive the first level of this accessory. The accessory of the unique The Clipper resembles a standard melee accessory, as does that of the legendary Reaper. Double accessory The double accessory appears as a small metallic appendage near the end of the barrel. Double pistols fire two projectiles with each pull of the trigger, expending two rounds of ammunition. Accuracy spread is greatly increased (+75%), i.e. accuracy is decreased, and the two bullets do less damage apiece (-18%). The weapon gains 20% in magazine capacity. A repeater with a double-shot accessory is eligible for the "Double" prefix. The accessory of the legendary S&S Gemini resembles a standard double accessory, Elemental accessories There are four different elemental accessories, , , , and , corresponding to the four different varieties of elemental damage. Each glow in the color corresponding to their element, making them easily identifiable. Elemental accessories grant shots fired from the weapon elemental properties, imposing a -40% damage penalty in exchange. A repeater with an elemental accessory is eligible for various elemental prefixes, depending on the weapon's element and net tech level. The accessories of the legendary Hornet and Firehawk resemble one of these accessories, as does that of the pearlescent Nemesis. Laser-sight accessory The laser accessory appears on the weapon as a small appendage located near the end of front of the barrel, projecting a bit below it. It speeds accuracy recovery slightly (+10%), but greatly improves the accuracy minimum (-120%), making the very first shot taken much more accurate. The laser sight accessory is unusual in that it does not confer any unique prefix on the weapon. Stabilizer accessory The stabilizer accessory appears on the weapon as a large metallic appendage located well behind the front of the barrel, immediately in front of the trigger guard. It diminishes recoil from shots fired (-100%) and greatly speeds accuracy recovery (+100%). Since repeaters do not have stocks, this accessory has a substantial effect, more so than its equivalent on a Revolver. A weapon with the stabilizer accessory is eligible for the "Stabilized" prefix. The accessory of the legendary Troll resembles a standard stabilizer accessory. Cold accessory The cold accessory only appears on machine pistols. Cosmetically, it resembles the stabilizer accessory. A machine pistol with the cold accessory is eligible for the "Cold" prefix. Rage accessory The rage accessory only appears on machine pistols. Cosmetically, it resembles the stabilizer accessory. A machine pistol with the rage accessory is eligible for the "Rage" title. No accessory The part serves as a placeholder for a weapon with conventional behavior, nothing more. A repeater with this non-part will have no accessory visible beneath the barrel. Naming Other than unique drops, a repeater name consists of the name of its body, a model number describing the magazine, a possible manufacturer-specific material code, a prefix derived from its attributes or accessory, and a title. Body name The first element of the repeater or machine pistol name is a simple function of its body part. To recap: Since all machine pistols have , all machine pistols will have the TMP name. Magazine number Since repeaters and machine pistols have different magazines, they will have disjoint magazine numbers. In either case the number is a straightforward function of which magazine is present. Repeating pistols Machine pistols (Confusingly, machine_pistol has a different than repeater_pistol.) Material code Material codes are common to all weapons. See Material Grade for more info. Prefix The prefix is determined either by the weapon's overall attributes, its accessory, or possibly its material grade. Attribute prefixes may further bias the weapon's attributes. Title The title is determined either from the weapon's overall attributes, its accessory, or a legendary part. If the weapon does not qualify for any of these, its title defaults to "Repeater," or "Machine Pistol" if it has . Other resources *The Gearcalc tool, whose mechanics research made the precise data on this page possible *For an alternate specification of every repeater part's contribution to the whole, see http://blmodding.wikidot.com/repeater-pistol and http://blmodding.wikidot.com/machine-pistol